


Blue Velvet

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blue Jones x Reader, F/M, He's an asshole, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of blood, Multi, Physical Abuse, This Blue is like movie blue essentially, fantasizing violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: You work at Blue's club and he wants to have a word with you in his office, like usual. It's a cycle of pain, but you still comply even though you hate him because its what you must do to survive.
Relationships: Blue Jones/You
Kudos: 18





	Blue Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer: This is not meant to sexualize or fantasize abusive relationships. If you or someone you know is in a relationship like this, please get help and know that you are not alone. This relationship is fictional thankfully.

The familiar sound of dress shoes clacking on freshly polished floors echoed, getting louder with each step. You had become accustomed to that sound, knowing exactly what it meant. The boss wanted a word with you. 

“(Y/n),” Blue spoke in a commanding tone, sticking out a hand and motioning you to follow him with the tips of his fingers. 

You were wearing a lacy set of baby blue lingerie complete with silky garter belts and stockings, skin prickling when you walked over and his fingertips brushed over your bare midriff. His arm snaked around your waist, ensnaring you in his grasp for the moment. A waft of whiskey on his breath was intoxicating and you hated that you enjoyed being with him. He was incredibly manipulative and good at getting what he wanted, rewarding good behavior with adoration. 

One dark glance and you knew exactly what he wanted. 

As you stepped into his office with him, he held the door for you and stepped inside right after, locking the door with a click. 

“You were mesmerizing out there tonight. You sang beautifully for me, my little songbird,” Blue purred, a hand coming up to cup your chin briefly. “And you’re wearing my favorite color.”

He then gave a ‘tsk,’ keeping his eyes trained on you. 

“You’re my favorite toy,” he murmured, just mere millimeters away from your lips, the warmth radiating from him. 

“Did I make you proud, sir?” you asked, keeping that doe-eyed look of innocence through your expression which caused Blue to grin. 

He closed the gap, kissing you on the lips slowly and gently at first. That was the thing about Blue. He could be incredibly loving and convincing until you weren’t interesting to him anymore. 

“Oh yes, sweetheart,” he breathed against your lips, moving into a more heated kiss, his strong hand wrapping around your neck. 

The cool metal of his rings contrasted the warmth of his hand, causing you to gasp softly. 

“You were fucking amazing,” he spoke in between kisses, shoving you against the back of the door for a moment to gain control. “It was a brilliant idea choosing you to do that number with me. All eyes were on you,” he growled and nipped at your lip, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth. 

Your breath hitched, hoping it was the good version of Blue you were getting tonight. Blue was like Jekyll and Hyde— he was abusive and then he would be kind and apologetic. 

He picked you up, a hand trailing over your exposed thigh. 

“I’m so lucky you walked through that door…” he trailed off and stopped everything, tilting his head to look into your eyes directly. “You killed your fiancé— you gonna do that to me? Hm?” Blue asked with a smirk, his lips brushing your ear. “No? Good girl.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer. 

You wove a hand into his gelled hair and he grabbed your wrist tightly, almost hard enough to bruise. 

“What did I say about the hair, baby?” he asked harshly. 

“Don’t touch,” you replied softly, noticing how dark his eyes were. 

“Exactly. You do as I say.” 

Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he yanked your head back hard enough to bring tears to your eyes and pulled you close, kissing down your neck.

“This is love. Or all you’ll ever get of it anyway. You needed someone to show you what real love is,” he reminded you and you knew that those words weren’t true, but somehow he had broken you down over a series of months just like this. 

You would never escape the hell that was his brothel. At least if you stayed in his good graces, you would only have to deal with him instead of the other disgusting men that came to see everyone dance. It was such a damn shame for him to be so attractive and yet so disgracefully ugly at the same time. 

You held onto his velvet suit as he slid your panties to the side, making quick work of it. He never wanted to make anything last, he just wanted a doll to fuck and toss away right after. 

In your mind, you had a dagger. One that was gold with a snake curled around it to match the ring on his thumb. You would take the dagger and plunge it in between his shoulder blades, taking in with satisfaction the look of shock on his face. The shock that said that you couldn’t do it. You didn’t have the guts or the strength. Everything was run according to his rules and being stabbed wasn’t something he would ever dream of. In his fantasy, women would stay silent as he took advantage of them whenever he wanted. You zoned out as your body jolted violently, back pressed against the door as he got his fill. All you thought of was the feeling of his warm blood trickling down his back after you stabbed him for all of the wrong he had done to you and the others. Everyone hated you because you were his favorite now, but little did they know, you hated being his favorite. You hated yourself for never fighting back. 

A tear slipped down your cheek and he noticed, pulling away and backhanding you so hard you could see stars for a moment. His rings had cut into your cheek, warm blood bubbling to the surface of the cut. 

“Don’t cry. You have nothing to cry about. You ruined this for me,” he growled. 

Even though he had finished, he still wasn’t satisfied. 

“You need to learn that staying in my good graces is a wise decision. Toughen up or I’ll be sending you off to those less deserving,” he threatened, then his features softened up yet again. “You know it hurts me to do this more than it hurts you.”

Blue gently brushed his thumb across your bleeding cheek, wiping the blood away as he leaned in to kiss you on the lips. His lips tasted like whiskey and he was gentle this time, trying to trick you into forgiving him for what he’d done. 

Your grip on his blue velvet suit tightened.


End file.
